Ten songs an iPod challenge
by Dave-The-Laugh's-NewHotness
Summary: The usual iPod or in my case, music collection, as I don't have an iPod challenge. Some Dasey shorts, some varied. Please read and review. Oh and this is my first try at one of these challenges so please be kind. Rated T for themes to be safe.


My shot at the traditional 'Ten songs from your music collection' challenge. There are a mixture here. Enjoy, and please read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. Everything is owned by its respective owners.

* * *

Get your filthy hands off my desert – Pink Floyd

Derek had pranked Casey again, and she swore it was for the last time. To make up for him stealing all her clothes and make up, she snuck into his room, swapped all his clothes for hers, then went to school like nothing had happened. She was sitting at lunch with Emily when she heard outrageous laughter behind her. Turning, she nearly choked on her salad – there was Derek, wearing her skinny jeans and a low cut top, strutting his stuff for all to see, clearly not ashamed at all, but loving the attention. Once again, she'd failed to beat Derek at his own game. Coming over to her table, he leant down close and whispered in her ear "I do the pranking in this house. Get your filthy hands off my desert"

* * *

Life is short – Butterfly Boucher

Running away from things seemed like such a good idea at the time, but that was two years ago and Casey still hadn't gone back. Not since the day when George and her mother had overheard her flirting with Derek. They'd freaked out, so she'd left. She'd stayed at university, ignoring all calls from every member of her family, telling herself that things were better this way. But running away didn't seem so smart now that Casey knew how short life was. Her mother was pregnant, which was dangerous for a woman not quite in the first flush of youth, shall we say? And she'd gone into labour and bled so much that she'd died, along with the baby. Casey had woken up screaming from that nightmare, but she knew then that life was short and she wasn't going to waste anymore of it hiding. If Derek still wanted her, great. If not, it didn't matter. She needed to be home with her family.

* * *

Head Over Feet – Alanis Morissette

As Derek held Casey in his arms, he wondered what had taken her so long. After all, she'd hit the nail on the head during their very first argument:

_I'm the stepsister you've always wanted_

How right she'd been. He'd subtly thrown out hints in the years since then, but Casey hadn't gotten any of them. In the end, it wasn't until he told her he was taking her to prom that it had dawned on her. Then, when the song started playing, Head over feet, he'd taken her in his arms, and she'd looked up at him and just started singing. She had a good voice, but it was the emotion behind her words that Derek loved. He could tell she was kicking herself for not seeing before how Derek felt about her, and for wasting so much time. They wouldn't waste time any more. He'd won her over.

* * *

Where have you been? – Reel Big Fish

Noel stared at Casey in disbelief. After so long, she was finally back with him. It didn't feel as good as he'd thought it would. After being cruelly dumped in front of the school, and for her step brother, Noel had known it was only a matter of time before Casey's conscience got the better of her, and she came crawling back to him. But in the time he'd spent waiting, he'd grown up. He didn't want her anymore. He knew she was only back because Derek was off playing Hockey in Europe and she hadn't wanted to go with him. When Derek got back, Casey would be off again. So he made the grown up decision. He walked away, with a spring in his step, laughing inside when he thought of her face. Casey, high school princess, hadn't been rejected in a long time.

* * *

I don't believe you - Pink

"I don't believe you, Casey" Derek said, trying to reach for her, but she pulled away. He could see the pain on her face as she told him she didn't love him anymore, and that she couldn't see him. He didn't understand why she was doing this after 3 years together. He stuck one hand in his pocket and closed his fingers around the soft, velvet box. What a joke. He'd come to the restaurant hoping to get engaged, and Casey had come to the restaurant to dump him. As he got up to leave, he didn't see Casey wiping away tears, or take the medication that was keeping her alive, but not for long. He wouldn't find out until it was too late, and he had to read her letter of explanation.

* * *

She is beautiful – Andrew WK

_She is the most amazing creature I have ever set eyes upon. I have never met anyone who looks like her, or acts like her. And she's my damn step sister. Of all the cruel jokes, this had to be the cruellest. What I wouldn't give to have met her before our parents married._

_

* * *

  
_

Ladder in my tights – Amy Studt

Casey looked in the mirror as she dressed for school. Staring back at her was a preppy cheerleader, the girlfriend of the high school quarterback. She felt like screaming. This was not her. Still, she'd chosen Max; she should just go with it. Walking out the door though, she felt her tights catch on a nail sticking out of the doorframe. Glancing down, she saw a big ladder, worthy of a St Trinians' pair of tights. Instead of changing, she shrugged it off. If Max and the squad didn't like it, tough. She wasn't going to become a clone.

* * *

All you need is love – The Beatles

For the last two months, life in the Venturi McDonald household had been bliss. No early morning fights, no tantrums, Derek was even doing his homework himself, instead of getting Edwin to do it. And the reason for this transformation? Love. All Derek and Casey needed, it seemed, was love. And if that love was a little controversial at first, everyone had quickly gotten used to it. And everyone loved the effects it had. Especially Casey and Derek, both enjoying their first serious relationship. Love really is all you need.

* * *

Jaded - Aerosmith

Marti Venturi was growing up jaded. She'd seen her parent's divorce, had adjusted to a new life, and then had adjusted to life within a blended family. That had gone well, until two members of that blended family started to fall in love. So now, at the age of 15, Marti was jaded. She knew love either lasted or didn't, but probably the way you acted in a relationship had nothing to do with it. Her mom and dad had never fought, yet they divorced. Her brother and step sister, on the other hand, did nothing but fight, yet they were getting married today. Walking down the aisle behind Casey, Marti caught the eye of a teen from her mother's neighbourhood. She told herself that she'd find him later. After all, someone as jaded as she was would never get burned by love. She knew all the tricks love had to throw at her.

* * *

Try again - Aaliyah

As Casey moved out of his reach, laughing off his taunt, Derek smiled a smile to himself. _Don't you fear, Casey. I'll try again soon. Just wait and see, my pretty. I'll try again._

_

* * *

Ok, so some of them were kind if short, but that was how the songs inspired me. Please review and I hope you enjoyed them._


End file.
